


Bloom

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Cosmos receives a gift from a "secret admirer."
Relationships: Cosmos/Kamika (Fairy Tail)
Series: ~Requests~ [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Bloom

"Oh, what’s this? Beautiful...Well, more than beautiful,” Cosmos said. She held the origami bouquet close with care. She picked through the paper petals delicately. “It’s a pity they didn’t leave a note...although having a secret admirer is more exciting.” She grinned cheekily at Kamika. The mirth in her eyes was unsettling.

_ Did she know? _

The humidity in the greenhouse could at least excuse Kamika’s sweaty palms and her flushed cheeks. Years of training kept her expression flat as Cosmos’ eyes raked over her.

“It must have taken a great deal of time to craft. I’ll treasure it.”

Kamika scoffed in an attempt to mask her emotions, “It’s only a measly bit of paper.” An easy dismissal on its face. Cosmos didn’t need to know how painstaking the process was; with her magic, it was second nature, but Kamika’s nerves had gotten the best of her multiple times as she crafted the delicate bouquet; it had to be worthy of its recipient. Perhaps, in time Kamika could muster up the courage to confess as well.

A smile bloomed across Cosmos’ face as she held her gift close. “Nevertheless, I shall cherish it. And once all is revealed, I’ll be certain to let my admirer know that their affections are appreciated.” A knowing glint flashed in her eyes. “Whenever they are bold enough to bestow their affections in person.” She planted a light kiss at the corner of Kamika’s mouth--surely she miscalculated--as she skipped away to attend to her hothouse flowers. 

Even given the heat, the blush that blossomed on Kamika’s face was unmistakable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
